Alphabet Soup For The Amefuto Soul
by Destiny's-Perfection
Summary: Part 2 of the Alphabet Soup Series. Harry Potters adventures in gambling, attempted work and meddling friends. Things can only get better from here on out. Yaoi/Slash. Explicit Language and Sexual References.


**ALPHABET SOUP FOR THE AMEFUTO SOUL**

_Harry Potter meets Eyeshield 21. Extended drabble-style._

* * *

A/N: Wasn't quite sure of the ages so I've had to take great liberty in changing them for my own gain. Here is how it stands - Juumonji (+ all other freshmen) are 15 by the end of the Christmas Bowl. Harry is 17 and recently graduated from Hogwarts. Luna is 14.

* * *

**Accident**

"You WHAT?!"  
She screams it so loudly that Harry winces and starts back-tracking as fast as he can without appearing to be doing so. He freezes when demonic hellfire eyes turn to pin him down with a stare straight from the Mouth of Hell.  
"Let me get this straight," She starts whispering, enunciating each word so clearly that Harry can see the end of his life edging ever closer, "You lost a magical creature while touring in East Asia. A creature that might just possibly be the greatest discovery in the magical world since the fucking Nundu?!"  
Luna cackles wildly in the background as Harry can only nod in the face of Hermione's absolute fury. He shouldn't have listened to his better his judgment. Merlin damn him and his Gryffindor trait of owning up to his mistakes.

* * *

**Believable**

Impossibe was a word that Harry no longer kept in his vocabulary.

It had been said that the Killing Curse was impossible to survive; he'd lived through three of them. It had been said that against the strongest Dark Lord since Grindelwald, his victory would be impossible; he'd defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters with plenty of years to spare.

It really shouldn't have come as a surprise then that somehow Harry Potter had managed to crossbreed a kneazle with a Grim. Harry was the only one that hadn't been absolutely astonished when he'd arrived home to discover that somehow the stray Grim that Luna had asked him to mind, had knocked up Crookshanks whom Harry was 'babysitting' whilst Hermione was abroad.  
From the litter of 17, only one pup had survived the first three months. The runt had inherited the Grim's teeth and species but everything else had been inherited from the kneazle mother; the ginger-blonde fur, the short stature, even the glaringly obvious intellect.  
The only thing that _had _surprised Harry was the fact that the little runt had developed some kind of affinity for him.

* * *

**Concern**

Harry had named the Kneazle-Grim (or Greazle as he liked to say fondly), 'Edward'. Ron had called it the hellspawn of Satan himself. Harry thought that Ron was still sore over the fact that Harry had taught Edward how to walk on two legs. How was he meant to know that Edward was going to stalk Ron from room to room walking on his two hind-legs and grinning maniacally?

"I hate you."  
Ron spat out the words with so much loathing that Harry was surprised he didn't rot away from the acidity of the tone.  
"Just eat, Ron."  
Next to Harry, Edward sat at the table with a knife in his left paw and a fork in his right. Harry had already taught the Greazle how to read and recognize various spoken words. He was now attempting to instruct Edward on how to tuck a napkin into his spiked collar and eat at the dinner table like a normal human being. Ron just wished Harry would fall off a cliff and die. The monster next to his best-friend was truly the Devil in disguise.

* * *

**Doom**

Three weeks before Hermione was meant to return back to England after her six-month sabbatical, Harry took Edward on a round-trip of Asia. The Greazle had dragged a map of the world to his bed and Harry had watched in amusement as the hellhound had drawn his left paw over the entirety of Asia. Ron had called him a barking mad idiot and Luna had only laughed and asked if she could tag along. Harry said yes. Edward sat himself at the front door waiting for their departure.

It really had been an accident. Harry had let Edward off his leash for one minute and then the Greazle had disappeared. He'd attempted to look all over Japan with Luna, but they hadn't managed to glimpse hair nor hide of their missing 'friend'. In the end they had ended up living with Luna's extended family for two weeks in their desperate search.

"Oh well."  
Sighed Harry in resignation.  
"You don't seem very worried."  
"Edward's a smart boy; he probably just doesn't want to be found."  
Luna smiled at Harry and marvelled at how well her friend understood the mind of the Greazle.  
"So what do we do now?" She queried.  
"Go home. He'll show up... Eventually."  
"What are you going to tell Hermione? She's been excited about seeing Edward ever since you told her about him."  
Harry stared off into space,  
"Maybe write a will. She'll kill me the minute I tell her that I lost him."  
Luna nodded. Harry's return home would also mean his end. Hermione Granger was a dangerous person when Displeased.

* * *

**Exit**

Luna had moved to Japan to finish her last three years at a muggle high school. Away from Hogwarts, and her fathers grave and the mountains of bodies that had been left in the wake of the last war. She was living with her extended family (the ones that had hosted them when they'd scoured the island for Edward) and that left Harry very bored; which incidentally also made him very dangerous.

"Care to join?"  
Harry stared at Draco Malfoy like the blonde had grown another head. Sure they were on better terms than their first few years of Hogwarts, but this was still insane.  
"You want to... To go to Las Vegas?"  
"Yes."  
"To gamble?"  
"Correct."  
"The muggle way."  
"Yep."  
"Using wizarding methods."  
Draco nodded solemnly.  
Harry thought about it logically and rationally. Really he did.  
For all of five seconds.  
"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Fortune**

"Kazuki?"  
Harry's hand drops from the doorknob and hangs limply at his side. Well, wasn't this a surprise.

Gambling turned out to be a lot easier than Harry had imagined it to be. The two were so fortunate, in fact, that they hadn't even bothered to use magic. A week into their Las Vegas stay and Draco had created a wager between them. How long could their winning streaks last whilst they only employed muggle means?  
Three months, countless millions and a hundred different identities later, Harry and Draco were winding down and about to call it quits.  
"So, three more weeks?"  
Draco hummed in agreement and helped himself to the scotch.  
"We'll make it an even ten million for this week and then haul our asses out."  
Harry lounged back into his seat and folded his arms behind his head.  
"Yeah. Gambling's fun and all, but even that gets boring after the first few months."  
"What next though? "  
Harry shrugged, "We could always try business investments?"  
"Gambling with stocks and shares isn't as much fun as outright gambling with a shitload of money."  
"How about sports?"  
"The only thing of note coming up is the Quidditch World Cup and France is going to take that one out hands down."  
Harry groaned and nodded. Merlin, another four years of the French bragging; fuck he couldn't stand that shit.

When the intercom rings late at night, Harry is just stepping from the shower and has to wonder who it is. Draco was so well-known by the staff that he was let up to his penthouse as soon as he was spotted. None of his other friends knew where he lived in Las Vegas and that left him stumped.  
"There is a man here to see you, Mr. Jamieson."  
It was one of the numerous alias' that Harry had breezed through during his stay. He wasn't a complete idiot and even he knew that one person consecutively winning money from the house was bound to lead to trouble.  
"Send him away."  
"He says to tell you that a 'Luna Lovegood' gave him your name and address."  
So Luna knew where he lived. Interesting.  
"Send him up."

When the knock sounds at the door, Harry has only just begun to dry his hair. He lets the towel drape over his bare shoulders and tugs at the strings holding up his sweatpants, the only piece of clothing he'd opted to wear.  
When he swings the door open, he is taken aback at the blonde standing at his doorway.  
"Kazuki?"

* * *

**Gang**

The Jumonji family in Japan were distantly related to Luna through a squib aunt four generations back on her mother's side. They didn't know anything about magic, but somehow Luna was close to them; had been close to them since the passing of Kazuki's mother in childbirth. Luna, being a year younger than Kazuki, had found an older brother in the platinum blonde Asian and Kazuki had found a family member that he could actually stand.  
It may have possibly helped that Kazuki had also saved Harry's life three times in the two weeks that he'd been a guest in Kazuki's house. Luna had called it 'Fate'. Harry had called it his tendency to get himself into more trouble than he could handle. Kazuki just thought that the two of them were nuts.

* * *

**Hiruma**

The Death March was something that had piqued Harry's interest and he filed away the information for another day. Maybe he could convice Draco to attempt it with him?  
"So what is it, exactly, that you need?"  
The blonde was stiff as he sat on the couch. Harry had really tried his best to make him feel at ease, but Kazuki was the kind of guy that didn't feel comfortable asking for help. Asking for anything, actually.  
"Plane tickets to Japan."  
It is said gruffly and without eye-contact. Harry smiled; he really did like this guy.

Kazuki's captain had failed to procure enough cash whilst gambling at the casino's. It shouldn't have been a surprise; since Harry and Draco's constant wins during the last three months, the casino's had quietly started making the floor a hell of a lot harder to win from.  
It seemed that the Deimon Devil Bats were indefinitely stranded in Las Vegas. Kazuki had mentioned that some kind of tournament was coming up and that they needed to fly home as soon as possible to get back to training and scouting.  
Harry still wasn't sure what sport Kazuki had been going on about, but he did know that he owed the blonde three life-debts (Circe-be-damned, being a wizard a was fucking hassle sometimes) and he really did hate being indebted to anyone.

There is an evil looking blonde in the lobby of Kazuki's hotel, popping gum and cleaning a rifle. Harry didn't bother commenting, he'd seen stranger things on The Strip.  
"Can you place a call up to Room 305, please? Jumonji Kazuki?"  
The receptionist is quick to follow his instructions and five minutes later, Kazuki is stepping out of the elevator.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
When Kazuki takes note of the spiky-haired blonde in the corner couches, his face becomes pale and his demeanor is suddenly uncomfortable. Harry figures that he doesn't want to know; he has to cut this meeting short anyway. Draco, after watching a muggle movie the night before, had decided that robbing casino's sounded like more fun than winning money from them. Harry needed to track down the pureblood idiot before he did something inconsequentially stupid.  
"Here."  
The envelope he hands over is incredibly thick. Kazuki is silent as Harry continues.  
"Fifteen first class seats to Japan. Departs the day after tomorrow at 5AM. I wasn't too sure how many bags you guys were taking with you, so I tacked on an extra five pieces of luggage for each seat."  
Harry makes to turn away, but Kazuki's hand on his wrist stops him.  
"Thank you."  
Harry shrugs,  
"I'm not in the habit of leaving debts unpaid. Remember to call me if you need anything else."  
Kazuki nods; he'd grown used to Harry's eccentric ways, especially the black-haired man's obsessive need to keep his books balanced.

After Harry's departure, Kazuki drops the envelope in front of Hiruma before leaving. He isn't even a few steps away before the Devil's voice stops him,  
"Aren't you full of fucking surprises, shitty scar-face."  
Kazuki doesn't bother turning around and merely shrugs at the words.  
"Who the fuck was that, anyway?"  
"A friend."  
"Nice friend you've got there, giving you fucking first class seats back to Japan."  
It doesn't take a genius to know that Hiruma's mouth has split into a demonic grin.  
"A friend who owed me a favour."  
When Hiruma doesn't deign to continue the conversation, Kazuki retreats back into the elevator and breathes a sigh of relief when the doors close and the lift begins to ascend.  
Kami-sama, Hiruma was such a scary fuck sometimes.

* * *

**Interesting**

"What's he doing?"  
"Isn't this a Middle School?"  
"What would he be doing here?"  
"Maybe he's snapped."  
Monta and Mamori were concerned about Jumonji. Sena wasn't sure how, but they'd ended up following him one day after practice. Which was why they were here: three prefectures over and loitering in front of an all girls middle school.  
Jumonji walked in with the ease of familiarity and it was with great surprise that a young girl greeted him with a smile. The taller blonde chatted with the girl for a few minutes before she pointed behind her and left. Jumonji stood still and it came right out of left field when a petite blonde crashed into Jumonji, arms flying about to wrap around his neck and a large, beaming smile crossing over her face. She was foreign, that was for sure; large blue eyes that were dstinctly not Asian in shape. She was also incredibly pretty.  
"Wow."  
"Who would have thought."  
"Jumonji-kun has a girlfriend."

* * *

**Jubilant**

The locker room is a blur of splashing water and laughing faces. They'd done it; against all odds, they'd won the Christmas Bowl. In a corner, Doburoku was already red-faced and sleepy-eyed, a bottle of Sake hanging from his hand. The three Huh-Brothers were kicking Sena and Monta between them, congratulating them on being such great aces and leading them to victory (they'd wanted to congratulate Hiruma too, but even they weren't dumb enough to attempt that). Kurita and Komusubi were alternating between laughing and crying in the centre of the room, Musashi between them. Suzuna was being spun around by her older brother, Taki, while Mamori snapped pictures, fluttering around them like a mother hen. Ishimaru had refrained from joining the celebrations, but Yukimitsu had dragged the normally over-looked track runner into the very heart of the fray. This was a time to be celebrating with the team. This was a time to be together.

When the door snaps open, none of them are expecting it. They are even more surprised when a bright blonde blur breezes through the room and attaches itself to the neck of Jumonji.  
"Hey, isn't that-"  
"That girl from-"  
Sena and Monta's heated conversation die in the face of the startling silence that settles.

She wraps her arms around his neck, presses her mouth close to his ear and whispers,  
"I knew you could do it, Kazuki!"  
He manages a smile and small squeeze back before she's out of his arms and following suit with his not-brothers.  
"You were so awesome, Koji-kun! You should have heard some of the girls behind me! I swear, some of them were going to climb the railings and jump you then and there."  
Her laughter is bell-like, almost; and confusion starts to appear when they realize that Kuroki is hugging her back, smilling down at her small form.  
"And you too, Shozo-kun!"  
Togano is slightly taller than the other two, so she wraps her arms about his waist and brings him closer, smiling up at him sweetly.  
"It was absolutely brilliant!"  
And then the bombshell drops and Monta, Sena and Mamori realize that perhaps assuming Jumonji had a girlfriend was not the best way to go about things.  
She turns to Jumonji again, latches on to his arm and smiles up at him prettily.  
"Ne, Onii-chan! You were absolutely amazing!"

* * *

**Kiss**

The first time they kiss, Kazuki is off his face wasted.

Three days after the Devil Bats had won the Christmas Bowl, Harry had taken Kazuki and Luna out to dinner to celebrate. Kazuki had attempted to refuse, but Harry had insisted. At first, alcohol had not been on the agenda; until Luna had demanded that they celebrate in the proper fashion and get rip-roaring drunk. Harry, citing his need to be the sober driver, had instead plied both his under-age companions with the finest sake the establishment served. By the time they made their way home, Luna was quoting Shakespeare backwards (and incorrectly) and Kazuki had fought a losing battle with a wall, much to Harry's amusement.

Putting Luna to bed is easy. By the time her head hits the pillow, her rosey-tinged face is snoring and she's already off in dream land.  
Putting Kazuki to bed, is not so simple.

At first he refuses to be removed from the couch. Kazuki's father is away on a business trip for the weekend; a fortunate event considering Kazuki's refusal to remain quiet. When Harry finds that the blonde refuses to move, he instead tries to settle him on the couch comfortably before leaving. He doesn't get very far.

It happens in a split second and Harry has to wonder if his reflexes have dimmed in the past few months. The warm hand wraps around his wrist just as he is about to stand and tugs him backwards. The strength behind the pull sends him flying backwards into a solid chest. Another pull and he's turned around, much to his surprise, and in another instant a pair of lips are pressed against his.

* * *

**Listen**

When Luna corners him a week later, Harry confesses quite readily. He isn't quite sure what he is meant to do in this type of situation. Kazuki was Luna's cousin after all, and he wasn't the type of person to mix friends and relationships (after the disaster with Dean Thomas, he'd stopped dating anyone remotely related to his friends circle in any way). Luna however, had been far from pleased.

"Wait... You're mad because I did nothing?"  
"YES!" She screamed into his face, red colouring her cheeks and anger vibrant in her eyes.  
"Kazuki's been moping around the house for Merlin knows how long because he thinks you rejected him! And Hiruma-kun is completely pissed because his training has taken the worst nose-dive in history and of course Shozo-kun and Koji-kun are out for your blood!"  
Harry didn't bother commenting on the fact that the names she brought up so casually meant nothing to him.  
"It's not my fault! HE kissed ME! I did nothing wrong! And he was drunk for Circe's sake! What the fuck was I meant to do? Take advantage of an UNDER-AGE INTOXICATED TEENAGER?!"  
"YES GODDAMMIT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
Harry blinked.  
That wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear.

* * *

**Match**

When Harry knocks on Kazuki's door three days after Luna's rant-fest (at his expense), he is silently praying to every God he knows the name of for help. Kazuki's father was in Russia for the next three weeks on business and Luna was still at school attending her dance club meeting. Kazuki was probably at Football practice. Harry waited approximately one minute before he started walked away from the door. There! Luna couldn't say that he hadn't tried. Maybe the God's were finally on his side for once. He walked away with a spring in his step and a light smile on his face. He didn't get very far.  
"Harry?"  
Harry cursed silently. Obviously the Gods were absent from his life... Like always.  
He hadn't heard the door swing open as he'd made his retreat and Harry berated himself for not walking away faster. When he turns around, a light red flush colours his cheeks and Harry reminds himself that maybe he should bury Luna's body somewhere no one will ever be able to find her.  
"Er... Uh... Hi... Kazuki..."  
"Did you need anything?"  
His tone is only slightly insolent and Harry reminds himself that he is older than Kazuki and therefore should be taking control of this conversation.  
"I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner?"  
"Huh?"  
"Dinner. You and I. Tonight."  
"Like... Like a..."  
He doesn't finish the sentence.  
Harry can't help when he smiles fondly and sends a small wink at the poor speechless blonde.  
"Like a date."

* * *

**Part 2 of the Alphabet Soup Series.**  
The link to Part 1 can be found on my profile.

**Also, obligatory** **disclaimer**.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21.

**It's great to be back, y'all.**  
-Des.


End file.
